


Give Yourself Away

by Mamacita5012



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamacita5012/pseuds/Mamacita5012
Summary: Set behind the scenes of SNL, during the week before Seth and Stefon's first kiss.





	Give Yourself Away

_Just relax, Seth. Nobody has noticed a thing. Just keep your act together for a few more days, and then you'll be able to put all these thoughts behind you. _

He'd been struggling all week to keep his cool around Bill. Daily rehearsals for the Stefon sketches were always hard enough, but adding in a kiss was just cruel. It was creating turmoil within his inner running dialogue. 

_Ugh, why is Mulaney doing this to me?! I wonder if he knows..._

Just then, his office door burst open. 

"Oh good! You're still here! I was hoping you would be." 

Bill walked in and over to the couch where Seth was laying, sprawled out on his back. He picked up Seth's feet and plopped down in their spot, placing them carefully back down into his lap. 

Bill's hands resting on his shins shouldn't have been enough to leave Seth speechless, but there was a little piece of exposed skin where his pant leg had ridden up at the ankle, and Bill's pinky was gently resting on it. It was all Seth could think about. 

_God, why is everyone torturing me?!_

"What are you doing here this late anyway?" Bill asked. "Everybody else left hours ago." 

"Uh....what?" He stalled as he tried to register what Bill had just asked. He rubbed his face with both hands, as if that might make him feel Bill's touch any less. Who knew that one little finger could be so intoxicating. 

"Why are you still here?" Bill repeated. 

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm swamped man. Lorne has been bustin' my balls all week about this Tom Hanks sketch and I just can’t get it right. I’m totally out of ideas.”

"Well, let me help you; two minds are always better than one." 

"Really?" He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bill, you're the best." Seth smiled.

Bill tilted his head toward Seth, scrunched up his shoulders, and gave his best coy Stefon smile. 

"Anything for my Sethie." He threw his finger up to rest softly on his own lips, and fluttered his eyelashes just for good measure. 

Seth tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a breathy, nervous whimper. 

_God, he's so hot. _

Seth looked down, hoping Bill couldn't tell he was blushing. 

_You have to get him out of here, before you give yourself away,_ Seth thought to himself.

"You alright man?" Bill asked. "You don't seem like yourself tonight." 

"Yeah," he swallowed nervously. "I'm fine" Seth squeaked, his voice cracking like he was 16 again. 

"If you say so." Bill shrugged. "Anyway, speaking of Stefon, that's why I came in here. I fell asleep on my couch and had a dream about you." 

Seth's stomach fluttered. 

"I was thinking, what about _after_ our kiss? Ya know, I give you the button, you put it on, we kiss. What if Seth Meyers finally realizes he has feelings for Stefon? And he goes back in for this huge, passionate kiss? And from now on they're lovers?" Bill was smiling and giggling. "Wouldn't that be so great?!"

“Uhhhh...don’t you think that’ll be a little over the top?” Seth asks, trying to steady his nervous breathing. 

“Of course! That’s what makes it so funny!” Bill laughed.

“I don’t know Bill, let’s pitch it to everybody tomorrow and see what they think.”

_Ok, now's your chance Seth. Stand up and tell him you're leaving. You can finish writing this stupid sketch at home. _

“Yeah, definitely, but we have to be ready to show them.” 

“What do you mean?” Seth asked nervously.

“The kiss. We have to practice it first so we don’t laugh and screw up the pitch.” 

Bill leans forward, picking up Seth's legs so he can scoot himself under his thighs. Bill's left hand is dangerously close to realizing how hard Seth is getting from this brief interaction.

Seth sits up straighter and tries to adjust his pants. 

“What, here? Now?!” Seth squeaks. 

“Well yeah, when else would we have time to do it? Unless you wanna take me back to your place and practice," he raises his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Now's our chance.” 

“I don’t know Bill, isn’t it a little late to be making out in my office?” 

Bill turns on Stefon's voice and almost whispers, “It’s never too late to make out with you, Seth Meyers,” as he moves in for a kiss. 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a fantasy about what *may* have happened behind the scenes of one of my favorite SNL sketches :)
> 
> Here's a video link to the SNL sketch, in case you somehow missed it. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eRTdg7OWP8


End file.
